The present disclosure relates to a print medium, and to a card creation method and program.
In the related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-114719 describes the use of a magnetic recording business card onto which a public key is recorded. Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-168099 describes recording “a first QR code in which personal information such as a name, address, and email address are encoded” and “a second QR code in which a public key is encoded” onto a business card.